


'cause lately i've been craving more

by ontheoppositeside



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oblivious Calum, Pining Luke, it doesn't even get that far but it's implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontheoppositeside/pseuds/ontheoppositeside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke wants to scream.<br/> </p><p>“Oh," is all he says.<br/> </p><p>Michael speaks up, Luke hopes that he'll finally be saved from having to leave Calum alone, but Michael has never liked him very much. “I think it's better to do as Calum suggest. This way the girls we want won’t choose anyone but us. Because you know this could end up being a competion. And fuck that!” Michael smirks and Calum lets out a laugh. They both look at Luke, expecting his acquisition. Luke forces a smile.<br/> </p><p>He doesn’t want any girl. He knows who he wants but the person (the dumbass) doesn't see it. He tries to stifle his groan. This night is going to suck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'cause lately i've been craving more

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Give Me Love" from Ed Sheeran.  
> I really hope it's enjoyable.  
> In case I missed any tags please, please tell me. Don't hesitate.

“Come on! Luke. LET’S GO!” Michael shouts from the doorway, but Luke barely moves. He lies on the sofa, legs in the air, texting.

Calum throws something at him and Luke sits up, swatting it away with his hand. “Fucker! You could have killed me.” The thing falls to the floor. It’s a yellow sock. “Eww," he kicks the offending sock away from him. 

Calum half smiles, “Come on before Michael explodes.” 

“I don’t want to.” Luke says, bottom lip sticking out, shoving his phone into his pants pocket as he stands up. 

Calum frowns at him and touches his lip, pulling it down and feeling the sim of it; he grins when Luke gasps at the action, warmth spreading across both of his cheeks--his stupid heart picks up speed. Luke pulls the lip in between his teeth, an effort to erase the imprint of Calum's warm finger. He is winded. 

All the while, Calum stares at his mouth, at him, tracking his movements. Luke releases his poor lip because the attention is too much; his cheeks get warmer, and his breath catches in his throat when Luke finally meets Calum's eyes. He is closer? He feels closer. When did Calum move? He swallows, pulling the corner of his lip again. He fiddles with the bracelets on his wrist. Before anything else can happen, Michael is stomping back to them. His impatience making him blind to Calum and Luke's starts. They'd forgotten about him.

“Come on!" Michael whines. "Ashton is waiting for us. It’s our night off and we have to have to get to know this place! Let's go!” Michael repeats when they don't move. He grabs both of their hands and begins to pull them toward the door. 

This is all Luke needs to break him out Calum's hold. “By going to a club?” Luke snarks as Michael continues to haul him to the door. He notices that he's the only one being dragged, and frowns, _When did Calum break away?_ To Michael he says, “You do remember I’m not legal yet?” 

Michael frowns at him in return, “They don’t care. We’re 5 Seconds of Summer. So they don’t care.” Michael huffs as he pulls him out the living room. He glances back and Calum is staring at him, hands in his pockets, and he doesn't do anything but continue to stare when he notices Luke looking back at him. Luke frowns harder as he turns back around. 

He is out the door with Michael before he knows it. 

“As if anyone could get in if they wanted.” He comments on Calum having locked the door. The words are like vomit; he didn't plan to say them--they were an involuntary response to Calum's unreadable expression. He needed to fill in Calum's silence--make it less toxic because Calum's expression can only mean one thing. He swallows down more unecessary words because he also feels disappointed. _What did you expect, Luke? An air kiss?_ He chides himself and shoves away his stupid want. 

“Shut up.” Michael says, pushing a button. The elevator door closes. Luke startles because he doesn't know what Michael is responding to. 

Luke’s eyes meet Calum’s but Calum looks away from. 

Luke attempts to swallow his rising panic but as he stares at the lit button, he feels Calum's gaze on him. He's not ready to admit to anyone now, least of all Calum, what he feels. 

\----------------- 

Seconds later, once they’re in a taxi (well it feels like seconds to Luke but it’s probably minutes later), Luke is now the one who feels like exploding.

Whatever was driving Calum from the hotel to the elevator seems to have disappeared because Calum is talking, saying stupid things if you ask Luke but no one is asking Luke.

“We’re not hanging out together at the club," Calum finishes sharing his plans for the night, and Luke finds himself glaring at him; he can't help it. But it's not doing any good because Calum doesn’t notice or is pretending not to notice him. Luke would bet it's the latter. 

“Why not?” Luke says without thinking, having already rejected the possibility of leaving Calum on his own. He might not be ready to confess, but that doesn't mean he wants Calum finding anyone. It's irrational--maybe a little implausible because Calum is his own person, who makes decisions for himself. All Luke knows is that he can't give in without some sort of fight, even when the person he is fighting is Calum. Though Michael never once looked up from his phone (where he probably was texting Ash), he nodded his agreement at everything Calum said. Luke understands he is on his own in his opposition.

“Because I can never pick up a girl when you’re around.”

Luke tries not to look too smug at the answer. The thing is when he and Calum are together, when Calum tries to pick up a girl, Luke tends to use his body as a test, to see who can ignore him and focus only on Calum. Some girls turn to flirt with him instead, which to Luke is a no no. He has no time for easy girls. Other girls feel threatened and instead choose to leave. He supposes he should feel bad for making them uncomfortable, but he never has. Calum, surely, doesn't know what Luke is actually doing, but Calum has come to his own conclusion and has realized that when he’s with Luke he doesn’t get any.

Luke wants to scream.

 

“Oh," is all he says.

 

Michael speaks up, Luke hopes that he'll finally be saved from having to leave Calum alone, but Michael has never liked him very much. “I think it's better to do as Calum suggest. This way the girls we want won’t choose anyone but us. Because you know this could end up being a competion. And fuck that!” Michael smirks and Calum lets out a laugh. They both look at Luke, expecting his acquisition. Luke forces a smile.

 

He doesn’t want any girl. He knows who he wants but the person (the dumbass) doesn't see it. He tries to stifle his groan. This night is going to suck.

\--------------- 

He sits at a table not far away from where Calum is chatting up some girls at the bar. Luke is glaring with everything he has but no one sees it. Well at least none of the girls he wants to notice him. He’s already turned down 3 girls and a man who tried to pick him up. The man had been cute but at the same time, Luke couldn't help comparing his physical appearance and finding him lacking. His hair wasn't dark, with hidden curls; his fingers were short--definitely not a bassist's fingers. Even sitting down, Luke could tell the man was shorter him, his legs encased in tight pants were shapely but not long enough. His arms too skinny. And his voice wasn't voice a mixture of deep and boyish--that when it told a dirty joke, his insides squirmed and his dick took attention. The man had laughed but his laugh wasn't anything special--it didn't make him happy.To put it simply, he just wasn't Calum. 

Luke takes a sip from his drink, ignoring the _thump_ of the music and continues to stare at Calum. He grimaces as the contents in his stomach become sour, threatening to come up his throat. One of the girls places her hand on Calum's arm, pulling him down toward her, and even though Calum lean closer to her so she doesn't have to struggle, she still presses against him as she whispers in his ear. Luke’s grip on the glass increases. 

Out of nowhere, Michael sits next to him (he’d been too focused on Calum to notice Michael approach). Luke squints at him, after focusing on someone so far way it’s difficult to focus on someone so close. A girl sits on Michael’s lap. Luke peers at them over his glass, raising his eyebrows. 

“Why are you here alone like a potato?” Michael says and the girl giggles. 

Luke scowls but instead brings down the glass on the table. He says nothing as he taps his fingers to the beat of the music. 

Michael watches him in silence, a hand on the girl’s leg while his other hand holds a drink. Finally he set his drink on the table and looks in the direction that Luke was staring, a direct view of Calum, “Ahh, I understand. Your crush for Calum is in the way of having fun.” 

The sip that Luke had finally decided to swallow gets stuck in his throat; it's solid for a moment and he coughs, bringing his hand to cover his mouth. The girl on Michael lap hands him a napkin. 

Luke wheezes a, “thank you,” into the napkin. He wipes his mouth clean and lays the crumbled napkin on the table. 

She smiles. “You’re welcome.” 

Michael rolls his eyes. “Did you think I wouldn’t notice? Anyone would notice, “ Luke glares at him but Michael sneers at him, “All the times that Calum came home instead of staying out were when he was with you. Always complaining that he couldn’t pick up anyone. _‘Michael, I don’t know what’s wrong. Aren’t I and Luke good looking? Then why can’t we pick any girls?’_ ” Michael stops and Luke feels like hiding, under the table seems like a good idea. However, he keeps eye contact with him, but when Michael leans forward, he leans back, “If you really don’t want him to go home with someone tonight then you better do something.” Michael looks in the direction of Calum again, “Calum is hot. You should tell him,” Michael smirks, "You might be surprised if you man up," he stands and the girl stands with him. 

The girl gives Luke a small wave before Michael leads her away into the throng of people. 

"Jerk," Luke mutters into his cup, wary of drinking anymore. When he looks up from his drink, he sees a guy standing close to Calum. He frowns, because the guy is a way too close, but he is also surprised of their proximity. While he was surprised by Michael's knowledge of his crush and also his lack of judging, he has to admit he has always been unsure, if not a little fearful, of Calum's reaction to Luke's attraction to him. He was never quite sure of Calum's feelings toward gay relationships. He settles his glass once more on the table as he continues to stare at Calum and the man, jealousy and possessiveness simmering through his body. 

The guy is actually much shorter than Calum and maybe less fit. Yet it isn’t just that he’s standing pressed next to Calum, but the way he is standing next to Calum. It’s the fact that the guy has an arm around Calum’s _waist_ while Calum appears to lean on him. Luke is up from his seat before he thinks about it and walks as fast as he can to them because the man is edging away from the bar. 

As he gets closer and within earshot, Luke starts to understand. 

“No, no. He’s with me.” The guy is saying to the bartender as Calum leans closer to the man for support. Almost as if he can’t stand straight on his own. Luke is behind the man as Calum folds himself closer to the man almost as if they were lovers, arms around the man in a sideways hug. 

_“Calum.”_ Luke murmurs close to Calum’s ear and Calum raises his head and starts to turn around but the man’s arm prevents him turning completely, “Luke!” His voice is high and breathy. 

Calum struggles, pushing against the man, efforts weakened by his drugged state. (it’s obvious to Luke—Calum wouldn’t allow to be coddled by a strange man even if he chose him, and Luke is starting to doubt that Calum chose him.) The man finally lets him go. Luke catches Calum and before the man can try to disappear Luke turns to the bartender who’s already talking into a phone, “Don’t worry, we’ll get him. Don’t you move.” He directs the last to the man and the man, being a coward, raises his hands in surrender. He looks around him visibly nervous, Luke is happy to note, because some of the people around them are closing in, ready to thwart his escape. 

Luke, who had been too preoccupied with the situation, had forgotten that he had a very warm Calum in his arms. Calum, in his usual sleepy state, is very cuddly, seeking comfort and warmth, while drunk this cuddly-ness intensifies by maybe 10. This whatever the man gave him brought it out more. “Hey baby, not here, not in public,” he whispers to Calum because while Calum’s hands are wrapped around his waist, his hands are busily seeking the top of his pants. He thanks his earlier self for deciding to wear a belt but he also wants to turn around and break the man’s face. He shudders at the awful thought of what could have happened if he had not been watching Calum like a hawk tonight. 

On his way to the exit, whispering sweet nothings in Calum’s ear to keep him still—away from his pants, he walks by Ashton and a blond man, sucking face. He's not even surprised because of how worried he is of Calum. (He'll allow himself to think about this later when he's not feeling like the world could fall apart and ponder how he missed the fact that his group members are completely fine with homosexual sexual relationships. Calum, though, continues to be a wild card.) Ashton detaches himself from the guy's lips, “What’s wrong with him?” He asks as Calum seems to have found Luke’s stubble and is rubbing his fingers over them, lightly. Luke moves Calum’s fingers away from his lips, away from his face, but it doesn’t deter Calum, from exploring. Now, he's playing with Luke's ears. 

“I don’t know. I was talking to Michael, and then I saw him hanging off some ugly guy who wanted to take him home.” 

Ashton sets his mouth in a line, “Where is the guy?” 

“At the bar being detained by the bartender.” Luke tilts his head to the left, holding Calum tighter. Calum whose fingers have found Luke’s neck. 

Ashton stares fondly at Calum for a moment before answering, “Okay.” Ashton doesn’t try to take Calum from him, and Luke is thankful because he might have fought his best friend over Calum right now. This thought gives him pause but he snaps out of it when Ashton looks over his shoulder and holds his hand out to the guy who he was with. The guy had been standing back away from them, giving them privacy (Luke hadn’t noticed), “I’m going to see what’s happening. I’ll text Michael to let him know you’re taking Calum home.” 

Luke nods at them as they walk by, and he continues to walk toward the exit. 

\-------------------- 

Luke is standing on the curb, keeping an eye for the taxi. (He knew they should have had one of their bodyguards come with them tonight but when it’s 3 against 1, the loser doesn’t get his way.) Calum is walking on the lines of the sidewalk, trying really hard to walk only on the lines. He keeps being distracted by the breeze. 

“Look, Luke.” Calum giggles at the realization that _look_ and _Luke_ sound the same. Calum repeats it and giggles once more. Luke stares at Calum, but Calum doesn’t notice, too focused on his thoughts, “Luke the air is touching me. It’s singing to me. Luke, it’s touching me. It feels _soo_ good.” He’s got his bottom lip in between his teeth (enraptured by the feel of his teeth on his lip), hands out for balance, and he lets out a giggle every time his foot doesn’t make it on the line (which is every step he takes). “The line won’t let me touch it. We're playing tag.” He’d gotten on his knees a few times before to try to touch it with his hands (“To stop it from beating me Luke!”) but Luke had helped him up, amidst protestations. 

Luke would prefer to keep him closer but Calum had gotten touchy, trying to slip his hands underneath Luke’s shirt. 

(“What’s the little bud you got there?” Calum said as he pinched it over his shirt. “Ow! Calum, no!” “Let me touch it.” Calum said as he made to slip his hand under his T-shirt. He almost jumped out of his pants but he stopped that hand from touching him anymore.) 

So he had showed Calum a game to keep his attention diverted from Luke’s body. It had taken some coaxing and convincing. (“You won’t fall. Just keep your arms outstretched, yeah baby that’s it.” Calum had giggled and despite himself, Luke was aroused because of the different places Calum had caressed him or pinched him. He was a horrible person.) 

Luke snaps his head up as he hears a car approaching. _It’s the taxi!_ He turns to where Calum was playing and sees him sitting on the pavement, caressing his face with a flower. _Where the fuck did he find a flower at this time at night?_ He groans because he still looks beautiful. He sighs and walks to Calum to help him up. The flower drops to the floor as Calum attention shifts to Luke. 

“I’m thirsty.” Calum shares, pouting, staring up at Luke, and Luke curses himself for not having thought to ask for a glass of water before leaving the club. 

“We’ll get you some at the hotel. Okay? Is that okay, Calum?” Luke asks him as they reach the taxi. 

Calum licks his lips and nods in response. He feels relieved that Calum is so pliant to his suggestions. Again, he feels anger and fear at the thought of what could have been if he had not been watching Calum like a hawk. 

Luke opens the door, “Get in Calum so that we can leave.” 

Calum nods again but in the end Luke has to help him in because he can’t seem to get his body to do what he wants it to do. (“Lukey I’m scared, stupid, stupid legs!”) 

Once Luke has closed the door, he tells the driver the address and sits back, forgetting for a moment that Calum is not secured in. The air is knocked out of him when Calum sits on him, knees by his sides. 

“I like you a lot.” Luke tells his damn heart to stop beating so fast although it has to be true. He heard somewhere that drunk people always tell the truth and Calum is kind of drunk. (He isn't really, but Luke hopes there is truth in Calum's comment.) Calum lips are sooo close to his and even though he can see at this proximity that Calum’s eyes are mostly all pupil he can’t help himself from wanting. He licks his lips because he is nervous and because Calum’s hands have found their way under his shirt. 

The kiss is a mess but Luke doesn’t care. He finds his hands in Calum’s hair, massaging his scalp. Calum purrs in his ear. “I’m soo hot.” He whimpers, rolling his hips, and Luke bites his lip to stop a moan from leaving his mouth. _Nothing can happen,_ he chants repeatedly, as Calum moans, _at least not tonight, not when Calum is not fully in control of his body_. 

Instead he kisses Calum again to quiet his own mind and to maybe, somehow calm Calum too. 

They reach the hotel it seems to Luke in a moment’s time. The driver says nothing but Luke doesn’t like the look he gives Calum, whose lips are red and puffy, bruised from the intense making out session they had in the car. His hold on Calum’s hip intensifies and Calum lets out a sigh, settling his head against his shoulder. He wonders if there is a blossoming hickey on his neck because there was a moment when Calum’s attention had only been Luke’s neck. 

Luke doesn’t know how they make up to the room. All the people are a blur and opening the door is a trial. (Calum wouldn’t stop mouthing at his shoulder, hands under his shirt, fingers touching his chest.) Now, he finds himself with his back against the door and a very interested Calum on his torso, sucking. He’s breathing through his mouth, trying to think. 

_Nothing can happen tonight. Nothing can_ —he pants, Calum is licking a trail up his stomach, shirt bunched up. “Stop. Stop!” He pushes at Calum’s shoulders and Calum stops, pouting. “No baby, no. We can’t do this now. Not because, not because I don’t want to but because you’ll hate me tomorrow if we do.” Calum is looking at him with his head cocked to the side, brown eyes more black than not, “Okay, but I’m thirsty.” Luke breathes a sigh a relief and stifles a groan when his dick gives a throb in anticipation. _Stupid body._ He thinks as he fixes his shirt and leads Calum to the kitchen. 

A gallon of water and a hump later, Calum is cuddled right next to him, sleeping. Before getting into bed he’d taken off Calum’s shirt and pants, first because it seemed that he was burning up and also so that he was more comfortable. But then Calum had humped the mattress until he came in his boxers. Luke had left the bedroom as quick as he could, and he hadn't cleaned him up because he wasn't a saint. So while Calum took care of himself, Luke did the same. He was lucky that when he walked back into the room, Calum was asleep. 

The curtains are pulled tightly closed together, blocking the sun from the room. He’d opted against taking off his clothes in case Calum had become interested in his body again. He didn’t think he would be strong enough to say no to Calum twice. He looks at the clock next to them on the bedside table; it reads “7:35 AM”. He could get up to take off his clothes but he decides against it and instead he tucks his head into Calum’s neck and closes his eyes. Sleep overtakes him. 

\------------------ 

When Luke becomes conscious again, he realizes two things. One is that he really should have gotten up to take off his clothes, he feels disgusting and two is that there is no longer a sleeping Calum next to him. He opens his eyes and lifts his head but there is no one in sight. The curtains are still shut tight. He can’t hear the water running so Calum is not taking a shower. He looks at the clock again and it read “1:17 PM”. He sighs and makes his way to the restroom. 

Twenty minutes later, Luke walks into the kitchen, hair wet, to find Calum sitting at the table sipping what appears to be tea. Calum is wearing a faded long sleeved shirt, sleeves long enough to cover most of his hands, and his hair is curly. Calum doesn’t look at him when he makes his way into the kitchen but he does say, “Michael called and Ashton texted to ask how I was. I told them I am fine. They’ll be here later.” 

Luke looks over his shoulder where Calum is sipping his tea; he’s holding the mug with both hands almost like protection. Luke smiles at the irony as he finds a mug for himself. Calum is weirded-out by their proximity. He can almost taste the disgust in his mouth. 

Yes, it was a smart move to not let anything beyond some groping and kissing. 

He sits at the opposite side of the table, watching Calum from the top of his mug. He winces because the only sounds in the kitchen are the occasional hum of the refrigerator and his slurps. Before he can do anything, Calum is standing up, walking fast out of the kitchen. Luke feels like the ground has opened underneath his feet and he’s yelling out Calum’s name, “Calum! We need to talk!” He sets the mug on the table as he springs to his feet. He follows the sounds that Calum makes as he continues to walk away from him. 

_Calum is hot. You should tell him._ The damn words repeat in his head unexpectedly, so clearly that he thinks that maybe Michael spoke them right now. He turns around on the spot but no one except Calum is in this hotel room. 

You might be surprised, if you man up. 

He finds himself at the bathroom doorway; Calum looks at him through the mirror. Brown eyes fixed on his face. He’s brushing his teeth. Luke leans on the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, eyes fixed on Calum’s. He raises his eyebrows in question. 

Calum looks away from him as he spits. He rinses his toothbrush and his mouth. He dries his face with a white cloth and turns around to face him, arms crossed over his chest. 

“What do you want?” Calum raises an eyebrow and Luke can’t help the laugh that escapes. Calum is biting his bottom lip. 

“Well a simple thank you would be nice.” Luke answers, knowing at the same time that he’s losing control of this conversation. 

Calum's lips spread in a smile but he’s eyes are cold, “Thank you, Luke Hemmings.” He uncrosses his arms, hands in fists. 

“Why do you have to be so rude about it?” Luke says, unaware that he’s stepped into the restroom. 

Calum’s eyes widen as he notices the step that Luke has taken to him. “Because I was stupid. Because I don't need saving.” Calum retorts, color flooding his cheeks. 

Luke stops, “I wasn’t saving you. I was being a friend. You would do the same for me.” 

“Yeah, but I was stupid, arrogant. I let that man drug me.” Calum looks away from him. 

“Hey! Hey!” Luke steps closer to Calum, using his finger to turn Calum's face toward him, “Nothing of this was your fault. Nothing of what you did makes you deserve what happened, okay? Nothing of this was your fault.” 

Calum smiles, eyes sad. “I was stupid. I thought that because I’m a guy that no one can drug me. I forgot that—that I’m--” words escape Calum but Luke knows what he’s thinking. 

“You’re hot.” Luke stops and brings a hand to his mouth, eyes wide. He wasn’t supposed to say that now. Of all times to let Calum know what he thinks of him, right now is not the time. If anything it’s the worst time to ever call Calum hot. 

Calum stares at him, mouth open in surprise. 

“Yeah, I guess,” Calum clears his throat eyes fixed on Luke who can’t look away, “I sometimes forget that men find me hot. I was so focused on those girls, on being wanted,” at the mention of the girls Luke blinks and looks at his hands, “that I let my guard down. He said he was a fan, that he liked me. I was flattered and also--" Calum stops, "Anyway, I let him buy me a drink because he was a fan and I, I believed him.” There’s a tremor in Calum’s voice and that snaps Luke out of his pity party. 

“Hey, hey Calum.” He places his hands on Calum’s shoulders, “Stop it, okay? You couldn’t have known that the man would use this against you, okay? Baby, please?” Calum whispers, brown eyes encased by dark, dark eyelashes, “You took care of me. You called me baby and brought me to the hotel. Despite, everything.” 

Luke freezes with his hands on Calum’s shoulders, surprised and confused, and Calum leans closer, “You called me baby and kissed me.” Those brown eyes look down at his lips; he remembers the moment before they left. No longer fearful of Calum discovering his feelings, Luke knows the look on Calum's face: want. Luke lets caution go. He pulls Calum in by the shoulders and kisses him. 

He doesn’t realize that Calum’s hands are under his shirt until he feels those blunt nails against his back. He has Calum up on the bathroom counter, legs around his waist. He nips at one of Calum’s lips and Calum laughs. “You’re so hot.” Luke mouths against Calum’s neck. 

“And you’re soo cheesy.” Calum giggles as Luke leans back and glares at him. Calum smiles, all teeth and Luke can’t help smiling with him. 

Calum gasps as Luke places his hands on his ass, the thin material of his sweats not enough to hide how firm his ass is or the warmth of Luke’s hands, and he hauls him flush against his body, carrying him off the counter. “No, you dick! You’re not allowed to carry me like if I were an unconscious princess or a horny girlfriend!” 

Luke stifles a laugh against Calum's mouth and instead kisses those red, enticing lips, swallowing all those protests and complaints by sucking on Calum's tongue. He thinks that he’s found a better way to shut Calum up when he’s saying stupid things. 

Needless to say they don’t make it too far like that, Luke’s foot gets caught in air, and Calum and he end up falling. After Calum stops making little hurt sounds, he did hit his head and some parts of his body against the floor, he starts laughing. He’s lying on his back and he’s laughing his head off because he remembers the last time Luke had carried him and they fell. And just like then, he hadn’t been expecting to fall. 

Luke crawls over to him, “Stop laughing!” 

Calum opens his eyes and lifts his head but what he sees sets him off again. 

Luke crawls on top him and he grabs both of Calum’s hands and pins them over his head. 

Calum stop laughing and opens his eyes, “What are you doing?” he whispers, lust crawling into his voice. 

“What I should have done a long time ago.” Luke says seriously, lowering his face to Calum’s. 

Calum stares at him and then he’s laughing again, and Luke can’t catch a break; instead of feeling distraught, he kisses Calum anyway and pretty soon those laughs and giggles turn into moans. And if minutes later (maybe 20 minutes) they are naked right there on the floor no one needs to know and if in a few hours they’re still on the floor because they can’t get up or because they keep getting distracted no one needs to know. Until someone opens the door and instead of calling out, this person walks in on them and proceeds to shriek obscenities about having to claw his eyes out, well no one needs to know. 

Calum turns his face to Luke's shoulder and laughs. He also says, “Well I think you’re hot too.” 

Luke wants to sing, instead he yells at Michael, “Will you get the fuck out?” 

And then there’s more shrieking because it wasn’t only Michael who was thundering his way to them. 

He loves how stupid his friends can be.

**Author's Note:**

> I did read a little bit on date rape drugs but I also took some liberties when writing about the symptoms that Calum experiences because it works better for the story (I also don't have much experience in that subject.)If you have any suggestions on how to make it more accurate, don't hesitate to tell me.


End file.
